


Chevalier and 'Thoven 🎻

by Stariatart (orphan_account)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: 18th Century, Arrogance, Begging, Biting, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Crying, Drunken Flirting, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Français | French, French Characters, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, My First AO3 Post, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Smoking, Threesome - M/M/M, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Stariatart
Summary: Basically these amazing composers have a threesome and Beethoven isn't as egotistic but it's low-key still there.somewhat slow burn but i'm not sure yet:^)The rating will obviously go up as the story progresses
Relationships: Ludwig Van Beethoven/Frederic Chopin/Chevalier de-saint Georges
Kudos: 4





	1. Knock knock

**Author's Note:**

> I'm relatively new to this w r i t i n g thing  
> sO uH excuse any mistakes whatsoever  
> Enjoy I guess

Joseph sighed as the familiar soft knocking rang out across his study. He sat his quill down and arose, opening the large oak doors to see his pretty little messenger boy with an envelope in hand.  
“Let me guess-” he chuckled in mere annoyance, “it's Beethoven once again,” Joseph's messenger nodded with an uneasy smile, “who else could it be, sir?" Joseph snatched the envelope away from the already anxious little boy and slammed the door in his face.  
He was very unpleased, the letters he received from Beethoven were always of questionable nature. Joseph sat down and ripped the envelope open, reading it while mildly upset.

The letter/note reads as follows:  
Dearest Chevalier, {17XX}  
I see you have rejected my invitation to my home.  
So,I'll be making an expected visit to your home instead.   
Three o'clock, be expecting me to spend a few nights there as well.

~ Ludwig Van Beethoven

Oh boy, another 'expected' visit from Beethoven himself.

Joseph then scribbled down a reminder for himself: never befriend someone with so much persistence as Beethoven.  
He slid the note into a relatively small stack of compositions he had sitting on his desk. A few hours later knock knock knock, someone has arrived. “Let him in,” Joseph yelled not wanting to get up and waste energy that he would surely be needing now.  
The door creaked as it was slowly pushed open revealing his messenger boy beside a very smug Beethoven, he simply walked in and shut the door in the little boy's face. Poor thing.

“Nice to see you too, Chevalier,” Beethoven smiled deviously, “you should be very excited to me, your friend?” Joseph was fuming, “listen, Ludwig, we are far from friends. I don't even like you that much,” Beethoven pretended to be hurt by this, pouting and putting his hand on his chest,“ oh boohoo my little feelings. You've hurt them so very much.”

Joseph just decided to give up and slouch back in his lavish chair which was a mistake because, Beethoven thought ‘oh, that looks comfy' and straddled his thighs without a second thought. “Ludwig, I swear to God that I will kill you,” Joseph attempted to push the somewhat thicc Beethoven off of himself to no avail, unfortunately, “Joseph, Joseph...Joseph,” Beethoven whispered harshly as he touched noses with the other, “let's take a nap like this,” Beethoven said while smiling slightly too hard. “... Ludwig, you will be the absolute death of me, if you get off me when we wake then yes I would be more than happy to take a nap like this.”

“Yes, of course, Chevalier, I will get off of you when we wake,” Beethoven didn't even believe himself. He snuggled up to the other and Jospeh lazily wrapped his arms around Beethoven, they slowly but surely fell asleep although, it was kind of awkward when they were just sitting like that in silence until they actually slept.


	2. Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi  
> Okay so here's this

Joseph opened his eyes to see Beethoven in nothing but his undergarments,“ finally awake I see,” he paused to show off a pretty little smile,“ what did you dream about, Joseph?”

Beethoven awaited an answer,“ well first off, my sweetest 'Thoven, why aren't you wearing any clothes,” Joseph lightly scolded the other, not feeling very comfortable at the moment, “oh, well I suppose that…” he trailed off,“ I was going to sleep in my undergarments,” believable enough.

Joseph rolled his eyes,“ I am going to give you the privilege of sleeping in one of my nightgowns.” Beethoven smiled and tilted his head, “wonderful,” Joseph shrugged and pulled his pocket watch out ‘christ¡!¡' he thought to himself, aghast at the current time, “say, ‘Then, how long was I asleep?” The other shrugged and played with his hands absentmindedly. 

~hours pass or something?~

“It seems pretty late,” Joseph nodded sluggishly,“ yes it,” he's cut off by a yawn,“ is pretty late. I suppose we should get ready for bed right about now unless you want to argue with me about it like some adolescent boy?” he teased with a soft smile,“ don't be a smartass.”

Joseph led Beethoven to his private wardrobe, a room specifically made for private matters along with holding clothes and serving as a changing room as well.

“Pick out a gown, 'Thoven,” Joseph said yawning right after, “I would be delighted to do so,” Beethoven dug through the boxes of silk gowns that never seemed to be empty, “They are all the same, 'Thoven.”

Beethoven discreetly rolled his eyes and chose the next one he saw, “I suppose this one will do,” Joseph was exhausted and simply threw his arms up, “oui, oui, put it on quickly!”  
“Right now?” Beethoven looked at Joseph as if he had dumped perfectly good tea into an open body of water. “Yes, this instant,” Beethoven anxiously took his undershirt off and quickly pulled the gown over his head then pulled his pantaloons off, “there.”

Joseph grabbed his arm and dragged him to a nearby room, a room containing a California King sized bed covered in the most lavish and expensive of coverlets and sheets nothing he wasn't used to himself.“ We will be partage this bed tonight, ” he unintentionally slurred his French although he had no care for proper enunciation at this time.

He threw himself onto the bed, snoring within seconds of making contact.

Beethoven stood there and stared at him for a moment as if he were crazy.

He decided to lay down and force himself to sleep even though he wasn't tired.  
The next morning Joseph was the first to wake up and once he did, he immediately got dressed not wanting to be like the very inconsiderate Ludwig Van Beethoven that was still very much asleep, Beethoven then slowly blinked his eyes open and looked over at a very handsome and presentable Joseph, “ Chevalier~ you look... decent this morning,” he says while yawning and stretching,“Comme si je ne le savais pas déjà, lourdaud.”

Beethoven frowned,“ I do not understand French whatsoever but I'll be taking that as an insult,” Joseph clapped,“ how smart you are, little Beethoven. I am so proud of you,”  
Beethoven scowled and gave a sarcastic laugh in return,“Fick dich, figure out what that means, little Joseph.” They went back and forth for over an hour both, French and German obscenities were being thrown across the room.

“Are we done here?”

“Arsch!”

“tu es tellement argumentatif, I swear.”


	3. Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Icy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm actually having fun with this now.  
> :)

Beethoven got dressed later on before joining the other downstairs who was indulging in wine, “don't you think it's a bit too early for that?” Joseph ignored him and continued to chug the wine until Beethoven snatched the bottle away, “can you not handle your alcohol or are you simply just that deaf?”

They began to argue again with it quickly turning into a screaming match.

The only thing that stopped them was the sound of the door and the head that peeked out.

“Am I interrupting anything significant, ” Joseph huffed not quite happy with this visitor at all, “why don't you come on it, Sir bastard, ” Chopin childishly stuck his tongue out at him, “sIr bAsTaRd, ” he mocked.

Beethoven was staring into Chopin's very soul, “what are you here for, Frederic,” Chopin did nothing but glare at him, “I don't believe that's any of your business, Ludwig.”  
Beethoven scoffed,“You haven't even been born yet so piss off,” Joseph quickly pulled him off to the side after that comment,“how about we not,” he whispered somewhat aggressively.  
“How about you release me or I'll gladly take a jab at that pretty face of yours,”Joseph was befuddled,“w h a t?” He shortly released Beethoven afterwards.

“For I am so very, very sorry,” Beethoven half-heartedly apologized even bowing to show his sincerity,“I unfortunately accept your sad excuse for an apology, you have been blessed,” Chopin smiled warmly and gave a wink in his direction, “whatever you say, oddball.”

“I suppose you're going to be staying a couple of nights here as well, you surely couldn't have come all the way from Poland to this hellhole just to say hi and flee.” Joseph was mildly upset but still tried his best to be somewhat friendly, “well since you brought it up I will as of now be staying for a couple of nights as well."

Almost two hours later they were all wrestling each other. Each one of them had a bloody nose and poor Chopin was in a chokehold with Beethoven being the one to have put him in it, "you are an absolute rat. I thought you should know," Joseph said cackling before viciously lunging at the occupied t h i c c b o i, "I thought we were friends, Chevalier!" Both Joseph and Chopin scoffed while attacking t h i c c b o i Ludwig. 

They all were rolling over the floor battling one another like children honestly mind the bloody noses. One of the many maids that lived there walked in,"e r m, dinner is ready now," after getting no response she silently left and ran downstairs to the dinning telling the others about the awful fighting going on up above.

A few more hours of wrestling and yelling later they were downstairs eating whatever chef Ramsay had prepared for them. 

"That tasted like horse's arsch, dearest Chevalier. you desperately need another cook, it's obvious that this one is trying to kill us all with whatever this absolute trash is," Ludwig motioned towards the normal looking, half eaten food on his plate." Joseph nodded in a agreement slowly and Chopin was puking up his guts.

"mmm,,,of course, you're fired. You know chef, I can't have you killing or attempting to kill my wonderful guests." Ludwig nodded while unwillingly rubbing the still puking Chopin's back.

They all walked upstairs with Joseph being the most upset,"that was terrible, as usual." They eventually made it up to the third and top floor where the sitting room is with the beautiful couches and handmade curtains with the usual flower embroidery pattern.

Chopin sat down looking drained as expected after getting a small case of food poisoning.

"So, everyone how's life been?"  
"Other than the fact that I am slowly losing my ability to hear, everything has been relatively fine."  
"And you were the one who called me deaf."

Ludwig gave a light punch to Joseph's shoulder, "you don't have to be _that way_ about it."  
:)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ｡◕‿◕｡


End file.
